macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
RVF-25 Super Messiah
The is a variable fighter featured in the Macross Frontier television series. Development The VF-25 Messiah is one of the newest-generation variable fighters used by the New United Nations Spacy in 2059. The VF-25 was independently developed by Shinsei Industry, Macross Frontier Arsenal Original Development and the LAI Corporation from the YF-24 Evolution prototype as the potential successor to the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, the current main variable fighter. Different from previous variable fighter designs, the VF-25 has an additional cockpit system called the Ex-Gear which allows pilots to withstand high G-forces. It also allows wired or wireless remote control for the VF-25. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Super Pack enhanced version of the RVF-25, featuring enhanced electronic warfare capabilities, large-sized radome, and capability to control (via fold wave communication) up to 6 AIF-7S/QF-4000 Ghost Fighters (pilot Luca Angelloni had named his three Ghost fighter Simon, John, Peter). Armaments Standard *Mauler ROV-127C 12.7mm Beam Gun. **Located on the head turret, two barrels on VF-25F, one barrel on VF-25G, four barrels on VF-25S, none on RVF-25, . *Gun pod **Howard GU-17A 58mm Gatling Gun Pod **Retractable cover exposes barrels for cooling. *GU-17V Ant-Vajra Gun Pod **Similar to the GU-17A gun pod but uses MDE Anti-Vajra warheads. *25mm Machine Gun **Two located at the wing joint or sides of hip in GERWALK and Battroid, option of either Remington ES-25A high-speed machine gun or Two Mauler ROV-25 beam machine gun. The high-speed machine gun can be loaded with Anti-Vajra MDE cartridge. *AK/VF-M9 1.65m Ka-Bar OTEC Assault Knife **For close combat in Battroid or GERWALK mode stored in shield. Can be reinforced with pin-point barrier. *Shield **Mounted on center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode or on lower left arm section in GERWALK and Battroid modes. *Pin-Point Barrier system Optional Packs *Shinsei Industries SPS-25S/MF25 High-maneuverability Super FAST pack. Two Bifors CIMM-3A micro-missile launchers pods with 3 exit ports, located in main booster units. Two Remmington HMM-5A close-in micro-missile CIWS launcher pod located over shoulders in Battroid mode. Two armored intake units. Two additional armor units for main manipulator. Two additional engine block armored units. Groin/hip armor unit. Optional reconnaissance-in-force unit, beam gun, or reaction warhead missile container can substitute for micro-missile launcher pod, if necessary. Design Features Inertia Store Converter (ISC): Shinsei Industry Macross Frontier Arsenal / LAI Corporation self-development specification ISC/TO21. Incorporates EG-01M/MP EX-Gear. Remote control from outside the fighter by EX-Gear is possible via connect slave function. Anchoring system (VF-25G). Enhanced communication systems, as well as an on-board AI equipped with battle tactic command programs for assistance (VF-25S). X-shape dorsal and ventral tail fins allow control even if one fin is removed and 3 remain. Newly developed linear actuator improves the transforming system so a majority of moving parts are never in contact, but shift electromagnetically, reducing the transformation time by two-thirds. Also, many of the more fragile mechanisms have been abandoned, resulting in fewer malfunctions, less maintenance, and improved durability for the Battroid mode. Normally, a VF-series' energy converting armor is not active in fighter mode while surplus energy from the engines is used in Battroid mode, however, due to the APS-25A/M25 high-capacity capacitor for the beam guns, energy converting armor is available in all modes. High capacity capacitor built into frontal section of the booster pod. Due to increased waste heat, four armored heat sinks (2 on the right and left with built-in Phased array radar) added to the engine pods. APS-25A/P-011 armored block for the aircraft nose exists but was waived due the opinion of Ozma Lee that visibility in close-quarter combat and emergency escape of the aircraft nose was lost. A pinpoint barrier has been centered on the nose to compensate for the lost of armor. Trial manufacture Tornado pack, for dual-use within atmosphere and outside of atmosphere, has lower air resistance than Super Packs. Tornado pack made exclusively for the VF-25 is more expensive than Armored pack. Since the flight path is reminiscent of a tornado, it was given the pet name, "Tornado". Additional Tornado pack equipment for outer-space use. *Landing Gear: Catapult link bar for carrier launch. Thicken column to support Super parts, other equipment and the impact of carrier landings. Accommodation One pilot with EG-01M/MP EX-Gear. EX-Gear functions as an ejection seat. Although normally a single seat-craft, the rear is equipped with an auxiliary seat. Auxiliary seat is hidden by a cover. At time of use, the cover is pulled and the auxiliary seat rises. Auxiliary seat is a normal ejection seat. Special Equipment & Features Super Pack *The Super Pack is a set add-on parts to improve the performance of the VF-25. It consists of additional armor panels (chest, hips, lower legs, and shield), additional engines (a small thruster between the tail planes, and two large, twin-exhaust thrust-er pods mounted on the wings), and a pair of missile pods behind the shoulders. The additional engines of the Super Pack increases the top speed. The Super Pack can also be used by macronized Zentradi and Meltrandi soldiers, as seen on episode 21 of the series, when a macronized Klan Klang dons a pack to help fight off a Vajra invasion aboard Island-1 of the Frontier fleet. External links *VF-25F Messiah on MAHQ *VF-25 Messiah on Macross Compendium Category:Variable Fighters Category:SMS Mecha Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Frontier Mecha